


I don't remember

by Jugheadstories



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Fluff, Mistery, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sexual Content, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugheadstories/pseuds/Jugheadstories
Summary: You wake up after the big party, definitely not in your bed and you don’t remember how you got here. To be honest you don’t remember anything that happened last night. Why are you not wearing your dress? Why you do you have a big bruise on your arm? Why are you in Jughead Jones’ apartment? What does all this have to do with Reggie? And why you don’t remember anything, even getting drunk?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important: I have dyslexia so forgive me for my grammar, because I’m trying to write correctly, but it does not always work. So I’m sorry again. Feel free to send my any requests, asks etc. I can write anything.   
> Also the thoughts are write in italics. (Y/F/C) means your favourite colour. 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: jugheadstories.tumblr.com

>

_Shit, I forget to close the curtains, again._ The sunlight on my faced waked me up. I slowly opened one eye and then quickly closed it. That was definitely not my room.  


 _Let’s think. I’m not naked, that’s good, but this is definitely not my t-shirt and my bra is missing. That’s bad._  I moved my hand to the other side of the bed. It was empty but slightly warm. I’m not a person who change the bedsides during the sleep. I felt the pain. I had a big bruise on my arm.  
 _What is the last thing I remember?_ I was trying, but nothing comes to me. I didn’t remember anything from the last night.

I opened my eyes. The room was nice, small but comfy. I sat on the bed. I was wearing the big grey t-shirt with the letter “S” on it. _Yup, definitely not mine._ I looked for my clothes, but I couldn’t find them. _Excellent, I have only t-shirt and underwear._ I stood up and opened the door. The living room was brighter than the bedroom, so it took my few seconds before I was able to see clearly. This room was also very small, one table, three chairs and an old TV where the only furniture that could fit in. My eyes stopped one the pair of blue-green ones.

“Good morning (Y/N),” said Jughead quietly. He was sitting at the table with his laptop opened. He was wearing his famous beanie. I looked down at my clothes then again at him.

My mind was screaming. I was in Jughead’s Jones apartment. I didn’t even know that he has an apparent. Basically, I didn’t know much about him. Everyone called him the school freak. He was a best friend of Archie who was one of my bests friends but he never introduced Jughead to me. I never talked to Jughead. I don’t know if I ever told him “hello”.

“What am I doing here?” I said, my voice was a bit little bit shaky.

“Wait. You don’t remember?” He looked confused. And then his faced started to change colour to red.

I shook my head.

“You think… You where… I mean you was…but it wasn’t…” he tried to create a sentence. I didn’t know that the human face can be so red. Normally I would wait to see if it can go even redder but now I need answers.

“Yesterday was a party, right?” I tried to make my voice as confident as I could.

“Yes.” I heard the relief in his voice.

“You wasn’t there, was you?”

“No. I am not a fan of parties.”

*****

“C'mon (Y/N)! It will be fun!”

“Kevin, you know that I have an important test on Monday,” I said looking at my best friend’s big smile.He knew that he won and I didn’t have any more arguments. He was talking about Reggie’s party for almost a week. Well, the whole school was talking about it.

“You already knew all the material! And the party is on Friday so you will have a whole Sunday to review.”

“Fine, you win.”

“What did he win?” I heard Archie’s voice behind me.

“(Y/N) is going to Reggie’s party. That mean you own me 10 bucks, Andrews”

“No, I own you five and the other five to Veronica,” he said.

“(Y/N) is going to the party? I knew it,“ the raven hair girl high-fived with Kevin.

“I literally hate all of you right now,” I laughed

“You know you love us,” Kevin said and hugged me.

“Yeah probably.”

*****

“So… I went to the party with Archie, Veronica and Kevin?” I said my thoughts out loud.

“I don’t think so. You went with Reggie,” He was surprised and so was I.

*****

“I’m definitely not wearing that,” I said when I saw the dress what Veronica was holding.

“It’s perfect for you!” she said

“At least try it!” Kevin was digging in closed. He was in “the Stylist mood”.

“Why I can’t wear jeans and some top?”

“Because no,” Ronnie put the dress in my hand. “Try it!”

“No, I said I’m not wearing that.”

“(Y/N)! Reggie ask you out! You should look perfect!”

“Thank you very much, Ronnie,” I said little bit angry.

“You know that’s not what I mean” Ronnie looked at my and rolled her eyes. “Kevin, maybe you could help me?”

“Yeah (Y/N) you definitely should wear a dress, but this one,” he said and show us the beautiful (Y/F/C) dress.

“Okay, I hope that you are proud. Give my that dress,”  I said.

******

The awkward silence was filling the small room. I looked at the window next to the table. I tried to recall anything from the party but there was the big black hole in my memory. I looked at Jughead. My biggest mystery. _What happened last night? What did I say? What have I done?_  I felt so stupid. I wasn’t the kind of girl that gets drunk on the party and have sex with a random person. I least I thought that I wasn’t. I didn’t even remember getting drunk.

I looked at Jughead’s face. He looked confused maybe concerned.  It was really hard to read his face.

“Where is my dress?” I ask.

“It’s torn.” He said. “It’s not what I meant. Well it is, but it was torn before you get here… I mean it’s not…” He started to loose in his words.

“Can I have a coffee?” I asked and again I saw the relief on his face.

“Yeah sure. What kind would you like?” He closed his laptop and stood up.

“Just (black/white)” I said

*****

“Hey,” I said when I saw Reggie

“Hey! You look beautiful!” He said and opened the car door for me.

“Thanks.”

It took only 10 minutes and we were at Reggie’s driveway. The conversation we had was surprisingly interesting. The party already started.

“I left the keys to my brother so he let everyone in” Reggie explained with a smile.

“Smart.”

“Thanks,” he said and put his hand on my waist. “Do you have any favourite drink or you let me make you something special?”

“I think I’m going to trust your taste,” I said and he disappeared in the crowd.

*****

“Thanks,” I said when he gave me my coffee. I took a sip. “It’s good” I sited on the chair. 

“I don’t remember anything,” I said quietly.

He looked at me and nodded.

“I remember getting at the party but that’s all.” My voice changed to whisper.

He opened his mouth and then closed it and shook his head.

“You must be cold,” he said finally.

I was little bit confused

“Yeah, I am,” I said surprised. I didn’t notice this before. God, I was still only in the T-shirt and the underwear. I felt embarrassed and tried to covered myself, but Jughead disappeared in the bedroom. After about five minutes he was back and I already finished my coffee.

“Here,” he said and gave me a pair of blue jeans, black t-shirt and his denim jacket. “The bathroom is there” he pointed the door. “Feel free to used shower if you want.”

“Thanks,” I said and took the clothes. “Jughead… how drunk was I?” I said not looking into his eyes.

He brushed back the black hair had fled from his beanie.

“The problem is that you wasn’t drunk (Y/N),” he said.

******

“Here you go” I heard Reggie voice. He was holding two drinks. I smiled and reach out for one of them. “No, this one is mine!” He said and handed me the other one.

I laughed. "They are exactly the same!“ I said but I took it.

“Yeah, but this one is especially for you,” he winked.

“Thanks,” I said and took a sip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started to write this, I did not expect to write a story like this. I hope you will like the second part. Please after reading this, read some fluff.

“W-what?” My voice was shaky

_  
How quick could I get to the front door?_ _Jughead was (much/a little bit/-) taller, but maybe I could reach them faster. Of course, if the door is not closed. I could also choose a window, but this one look like really tricky to open._

  
“Maybe you want to change first?” He asked, and my mind started to work faster. 

 _I need to get out of here. Now_  
  
I threw the clothes he gave my into the air, and I reached the front door. I pressed the handle.  

Closed. _Fuck. I should choose the window._  
  
****  
  
“This was amazing,” I said when I finished my drink “What did you add to it?”  
  
His eyes opened wide, but he smirked and said: “I am not telling you, it’s a secret.”  
  
I laughed. “Then I would like another “secret”, but first let’s go dance.“  
  
*****  
  
“I want to leave! If you don’t let me go, I will start screaming” Jughead was shocked. Probably he didn’t expect that I will act like this.  
  
“Wait what… No no (Y/N) it’s not like that.”  
  
“Open the door!”  
  
“(Y/N)” He began to approach me.  
  
“Stay away!” I said quickly. He stopped and put his hand into his pocket. He took out the keys.  
  
“I am not forcing you to stay here (Y/N). You can leave whenever you want” He threw the keys, and I caught them.  
  
“The biggest one,” he said.

I slowly opened the door still looking at him. It was right key.   
It calmed me a little.

“Ok, what happened” I crossed my arms. I needed answers, but I still didn’t trust him. _Why should I?_  
I felt dizzy. The room started to be vague.  
  
_What was happening? I didn’t drink or eat  anyth… Oh God, he made me a coffee. And I drank it._  
*******  
“Hi guys!” Veronica and a guy who I didn’t know walked to us.  
  
“Hi!” I said  
  
“(Y/N) you don’t know my brother. This is Oliver, Oliver this is (Y/N)” Reggie introduced us.  
  
“Nice to meet you (Y/N)!” He was taller than Reggie, but they were very similar. No wonder why Veronica was looking at his face with admiration. He was very very handsome.  
  
“You too.” He smiled. He had a gorgeous smile!  
  
“Guys, someone puked on the stairs, and the beer had finished.” said some tall blonde boy who just barged through a crowd.  
  
“It’s not even midnight!” Reggie looked at his brother and then at us.  
  
“I take the beer,” Oliver said.  
  
“So that means I going to deal with the stairs” Reggie rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
“Yup, little brother. Excuse us ladies. We will be right back.”  
  
******  
My vision went blur. I was falling. I felt the strong hand on my waist.  
  
“No,” I said, but Jughead didn’t let me go.  
  
“Calm down. Just sit on the chair. You will not black down in my house again.”  
  
He walked my to the chair and took away his hands.  
_Again?_  
  
“What was in my coffee,” I said quietly  
  
“What?”  
  
“What was in my coffee Jughead?”  
******  
“Girl, we are lucky” Ronnie smirked to me when Reggie and Oliver drifted away.  
  
“The most handsome brothers!”  
  
“I can already hear the rumours.”  
  
“(Y/N) and Veronica the luckiest girls in the school” we laughed  
  
“What are you two laughing about” we heard Archive voice. We turn around. He was holding two drinks.  
  
“Nothing” Ronnie smiled.  
  
“Well I figured out you will probably like something to drink since your partners abounded you.” He handle us the drinks  
  
“I shouldn’t mix the alcohol,” I said hesitantly  
  
“C'mon (Y/N) I made it especially for you” Archie winged.  
  
“You are the second guy who said that in about ten minutes” I rolled my eyes  
“Not very original.”  
  
“Yeah thank you Archie for making during especially for (Y/N)” Ronnie acted offended but she smiled  
  
“And this one is “especially” for you Veronica” Archie reflected, but he kept looking at me when I was drinking. I laughed.  
  
“I hope so,” Ronnie said and took her drink.  
*******  
“I didn’t drug you (Y/N)!”  
  
“That is something, which someone who drugged me would say!” My vision was clear again. He was picking up the clothes. He looked in my eyes and sighed.  
  
“I didn’t drug you. I didn’t force you to anything…” I opened my mouth. “No, let me finish! I didn’t add anything to your coffee. Basically, I didn’t do anything like that. I don’t know the whole story, but I can tell you what I know and what happened. I will understand if you don’t want to. You can leave whenever you want.”  
  
I didn’t say anything. I wasn’t sure what to do. I was curious, but on the other hand,  I was scared.  
  
He rolled his eyes, took his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the table next to me.  
“I don’t know where your phone is but you can call whoever you want and check my story. Ok?”

“Ok.”  
  
“How are you filling?”  
  
“Better.”  
*****  
I knew that I shouldn’t mix alcohol! It was wired that I was drunk after two drinks. I didn’t like being drunk, but this time it was surprisingly nice. I felt relaxed when I was dancing. But after about 20 minutes I started feeling dizzy.  
  
“Are you ok?” Kevin asked with concerned look  
  
“I think-k so-o. I n-need s-some air” I said, and I was surprised. I didn’t think I  
was so drunk to have a speech problem.  
  
“Girl how much did you drink?” he smirked  
  
“Definitely not enough” Veronica handled me a drink. She already drank about 6 and Archie was still bringing more.  
  
“No, thanks.” The speech problem disappeared, how was that possible?  
  
“C'mon you only drank about 2 and it’s not even midnight. By the way, did someone see Reggie or Olivier?”  
  
****  
  
“Why I am here with you,” I asked  
  
“You called me,” he answered.  
  
_That was wired. Why I phoned Jughead? I didn’t know him. I didn’t talk to him. Something wasn’t right._  
  
“I don’t have your number. How could I called you?”  
  
“You called me from Archie’s phone.”  
  
*****  
“I think I need to go home,” I said and started to looking for my purse. _Damn it I left it somewhere._  
  
“No (Y/N) stay with us!” Kevin insisted  
  
I saw that Archie was holding a phone, he was texting. I took his phone and opened the contact book.  
  
“No (Y/N)!” Archie tried to stop me and got his phone back. Probably I interrupted some meaningful conversation. I didn’t care. I found the taxi number, but I accidentally press the one above. I saw Jughead name on the screen, and then I heard his voice. He was angry.  
  
“Dude! I told you I’m busy. I don’t care how wasted you are I’m not picking you up.” He hung up.  
  
Archie took the phone out of my hand. “You need some air,” He said. “I will call a taxi for you, ok?”  
I nodded  
  
We walked out of Reggie’s house. The cold air was very nice. But I didn’t felt better. Contrary everything went blur again. I sat on the stairs. I felt dizzy and tired.  
  
“Do you want to have a walk? Drive-In is nearby” I heard the voice. It sounded like from under water. Unrealistic. I didn’t recognise it. _Maybe it was Archie? I walked out with Archie, right?_  
  
Strong hands helped me to stand up. I felt like my feets didn’t belong to me. I looked at the owner of the hands. But everything was nebulous. He was tall. _What was his hair colour? Is it’s just the light from the streetlight reflecting in his black hair or there are really red?_  
  
“Yeah let’s go,” I said, and he took my hand.  
  
******  
  
“What are you not telling me, Jughead?” I asked  
  
He didn’t answer.


	3. Chapter 3

_“What are you not telling me, Jughead?” I asked.  
  
He didn’t answer. _

  
I looked at his face. His eyes were concerned on my arm. He was looking at the big bruise. Not thinking what I am doing I touched the purple mark.   
  
"Fuck" I mumbled when the sharp pain run through my arm.  
  
"Did you picked me up from the party?" I asked, and his eyes move to my face.  
  
"No" he took a pause "I found you at near to the Drive-In"  
 _Near to?  
_  
****  
  
I stumble again, but the strong hand caught me again.   
  
"Maybe you take off your shoes" I couldn't locate the source of the words. _Maybe they were from my head._ I looked at my feet, and I realised that they were bare. _Where did my shoes go?_ I looked around. The Reggie's house was just a little dot of light in the distance. _How long was I walking?  
_  
"Everything is fine" the voice, or maybe just a whisper in my head repeat itself. _Fine. F i n e. F i n e.  
_  
"Yeah, it is" I tried to say, but my mouth didn't move.  
  
******  
  
"What? What, the hell, I would be doing in the Drive-In? What the hell were you doing in the Drive-In in the middle of the night!" Suddenly I felt that I started crying. I wanted the answer, but at the same time, I didn't want to hear it. _Near._  I wasn't prepared to hear it.   
  
I stood up, took the clothes out of his hands and run into the bathroom closing the door when I stepped over the doorsill.  
  
******  
  
My eyelids felt soo heavy. I wanted to sleep. _Now._ I stopped and tried to sit on the ground but I couldn't. Something was stopping me.  
  
"Not here" the low voice, somewhere, from someone. _Where is it coming from?  
_  
Cold air on my face. The stand of my hair in my eyes, when I was shaking my head. The world turned into one colourful stain. _It is beautiful._ The sudden pain run through my cheek. All of my thoughts stopped. I touched my face. My cheek was burning.  
  
*****  
  
I looked into the face in the mirror. _It can't be me._ The (Y/H/C) tangled hair was covered in the dirt and dried blood. The big bruise on my left cheek was reaching my eyebrow and eye. I lightly touched it with my fingertips, but I quickly moved my hand back when I felt the pain. My face was covered with lots of small cuts. My hands were shaking when I pulled Jughead's T-shirt off over my head. I closed my eyes.   
  
I couldn't control my breath. I sat on the cold floor. I covered my head with my hands. The tears started to flow.  
I heard the quiet knocking to the door.  
  
*****  
  
The ground moved. Or maybe I moved. The ground was growing apart from me. _Am I flying? Yes, I am definitely flying._ Something was touching my right cheek; I touched it with the free hand. _Where is my other hand? It was hair? Yes! Beautiful hair. Soft, soft hair_. I rubbed the strain around my finger. _So beautiful._ I smiled. _I am not flying someone is carrying me. Is it my dad?_ _I remember that my dad used to carry me like that._ I pulled the strain of hair harder. _I want it._ Some weird noise. _Is it a word?_ I felt that something pulled my hand from that hair. Pain in my arm. I closed my eyes. _Soo beautiful.  
_  
********  
  
"(Y/N)" Jughead's voice was more like a whisper. The doors move slightly but he didn't press the handle _. Probably he leant against the door._ I moved closer to the door. But I didn't answer. I cried and cried. He didn't say anything else, but his present made me feel safe. Knowing that someone is near was good. Finally, I calmed down.   
  
"Did you dress this... my... wounds" my voice was hoarse.   
  
"Yes," I was grateful that he didn't try to talk sooner, that he was just sitting there. Suddenly I realised that I am embarrassed. He saw me like that when even I couldn't look at myself. _He was seeing me all that time when I woke up and when he was talking to me in the morning and he didn't even twitch._ I covered my face with my hands, but I felt the pain.   
  
"I need to know what happened" I felt that the tears appeared on my face again.  
  
"Okay," his voice made me calmer.   
  
I needed to shower. I probably needed to change the dressing.   
"I think first I need to take a shower."  
  
"Okay" he repeated  
  
I closed my eyes. I peeled all the dressings. And I stepped into the shower. The water started to flow. I ignored the pain when water touched my wounds. It felt good. I stand under the shower till water falling on the tiles wasn't red anymore. Then I turned off the water.   
  
I saw big white towel near to sink. I dried myself and looked in the mirror. The long cut on my back, small cuts under my ribs, a lot of bruises all over my body. I couldn't look at myself.   
  
******  
  
I felt that we suddenly turned left. I opened my eyes. The light for the streets was becoming more and more distant. _The smell of the woods._ I loved that smell. I smiled, _when I was little, we use to go to a picnic with my parents. We are going to picnic. My dad is carrying me. Is it my mum. Yeah, she is walking right after us. But why she stopped. "Mum!"_ I wanted to shout but now words fell from my mouth. I tried again but I only opened and closed my mouth. _Where is she now? Archie, Archie were is Archie? Is he carrying me?_ The branches were cutting my face. _The woods, woods were good. The woods meant safe.  
_  
*****  
  
I wrapped the towel around my body when two bruises on my collarbone caught my attention. They were medium-sized, almost round. _It's just like..._ I felt sick. I managed to reach the toilet before I thrown up. I heard that the doors opened and I felt that Jughead hold my hair. He put his hand on my back, but he quickly moved it away when I cringed.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"I will bring you a glass of water."  
  
I sat on the floor and tried to calm my breath.  
  
*****  
  
Suddenly I felt that I was falling. Or maybe flying. Maybe both or neither. My feets touched the ground. Cold dirt, small branches, leafs. Suddenly soft lips crashed hard on my lips. Big hands on my back. Unknown lips separated from mine. I looked how they moved. They were saying some. I didn't hear the words. Any words. _"Zipper"? "Facking zipper"? That's it!_ I smiled. _I guessed the words._ I felt the cold on my back and then the sound of tearing material _or maybe first there was a sound._ I wasn't sure...  
  
******  
  
After couple minutes Jughead was back with the glass of water and the first-aid kit. I took the glass, and I drank it.   
  
"You should probably dress this wound on your back because the blood already seeped through the towel."  
  
"Fuck. Jughead I am so sorry!  I ruined your towel. I will buy you new one”  
  
"Calm down. It's okay."  
  
"But your towel?"  
  
"It wasn't expensive or something"  he smiled. And put the first-aid kit on the sink. And stood up. I bit my lip. _Fuck.  
_  
"I will probably need help with my back" I felt that I started to blush.  
  
"Okay," he said, and  I saw that he is also blushing. He took the first-aid kit and stood there not knowing what to do. _It is equally awkward for the two of us._  
I stood up, brushed my hair aside and slid down the towel, so the wound was visible.   
  
I hissed when he wiped the wound with disinfectant.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
 _Jughead has really warm hands._ He quickly finished. I was really impressed.  
  
"You are good at it," I said when I looked at the mirror.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes there are things you just need to learn" he mumbled.  
  
"Sorry."   
  
He didn't answer, and he walked out.  
  
*****  
  
Lips on my lips. Lips on my neck. Hands on my back. Lover and lover. _Why am I soo cold? Why is the room cold?_ The sound of breaking branches _I have to turn the heater. But where is the heater?_ I tried to take a step back, but I couldn't locate my legs. _Do I have legs?_ Now I was sure that I was falling. Sharp pain in my back, even worse in my head. _My eyes are soo heavy.  
_  
*****  
  
I put on Jughead's clothes and brushed my hair. Using someone's brush was weird, but in this situation, I couldn't care less. I looked into to mirror and signed. I walked out of the bathroom. The smell of grilled cheese directed me to the kitchen.   
  
"I guess I should make pancakes, but my cooking skills aren't so significant," Jughead said when I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, sandwiches with grilled cheese are perfect," I said and smiled  
  
"Do you want coffee or orange juice?"  
  
"Juice is fine."  
  
"It's in the fridge. Glasses are here," he said and pointed the cabinet behind Jughead.   
  
The kitchen was very very small. I took one glass  
  
"Do you want juice too?"  
  
"Why would I say glasses in plural if I wouldn't?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. I took another glass and opened the fridge. It was almost empty. _What am I talking about it was completely empty!_ The only thing inside was the carton of orange juice and bottle of ketchup. I looked at Jughead who was putting the sandwiches on the plates. I realised that I didn't know anything about this guy. _This morning we had the first conversation. Well, probably yesterday was our first._ I felt that shiver run through my body. I didn't want to think about it when we were eating. But how is it possible that I felt so comfortable next to the stranger.   
  
_How did I end in his bed? Did I sleep with him? What happened yesterday? "Are my guesses real?_ " I took the carton and closed the fridge.  



End file.
